You like Tinkerbell!
by AliJo
Summary: guess who likes Tinkerbell? Bobble! and the faries are trying to help him out. what will happen? read and find out! ideas loved! i finally updated. Two years and its still not done? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?
1. i'm not spying!

**Okay, this popped into my head; please tell me if it's good enough to continue. Disclaimer: I'm not Disney, Tinkerbell's not mine. But I do own it on DVD. **Bonus!

As usual, Tinker bell was tinkering with lost things as she so enjoyed doing. Bobble admired from a far, finally managing to be by himself as Clank was off feeding Cheese. He had picked a few small flowers and lost things for Tink, but couldn't find the nerve to give them to her. He really wasn't that smooth. He took a deep breath when he was startled by a voice behind him. "Hi Bobble!" it said causing him to drop his lost things and flowers.

He turned to see Silvermist, Iredessa, Rosetta, and Fawn standing behind him. It was Silver mist that had spoken.

"What cha doing?" asked Silvermist.

"Well, I…" stuttered Bobble.

"And what are these?" asked Rosetta, picking up the flowers.

"And this?" asked Fawn picking up the lost thing. She held a playing card above her head. "No seriously, what is it? It's kind of cool!"

"Guys, just leave him alone." Said Iredessa. "He obviously doesn't want to be.." then she saw Tinkerbell. "Oh! You weren't spying on Tinkerbell were you?!"

"Lassies, please! Keep your voices down!" pleaded Bobble.

"Oh, I see what's going on here." Said Rosetta.

"Me too!" said Silvermist. "But you say it first."

"Little grasshopper here has a crush on Tinkerbell."

"What?" said Bobble. "That's that's- why would you…"

"Oh! Oh! He's stuttering!" exclaimed Fawn. "She's right! She's right! He does! You like Tinkerbell! You like Tinkerbell!" she sang.

"Fawn why are you teasing him?" asked Iredessa.

"She's more like reminding him." Commented Silvermist.

"Anyway." Said Rosetta getting back on topic. "Point is sweet pea, you can't be back here just spying on her."

"Well, first of all, I wasn't spying on her." He said. "And I was just about to go over there."

"Oh, were you now?" asked Rosetta with a grin.

"Yes I was." said Bobble rather proudly.

"Then go." Said Fawn.

"I will." He turned and as soon as he saw Tinkerbell, he lost his nerve. He turned around.

"Go on, go on." Said Silvermist. "Go on, get boy!"

He turned around again and took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He bravely took a few steps forward. The girls hid behind a flower leaf to watch.

"Guys, we really shouldn't be spying, it's wrong!" said Iredessa. 'We should go."

"See ya then."

"Go ahead."

"No one's making you stay."

"Fine, I'll stay! But I won't like it!" she said

Bobble cleared his throat, and Tinkerbell didn't look up. He did it again, still she didn't hear. He did it the third time and went into a fit of coughing, which caught Tinkerbell's attention. She looked up. The girls gave hiss as if to say _this is not going well._

"Bobble! Bobble are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

He hit his chest and stopped. "Well, yes yes. I'm fine miss Bell. Um, I just thought I'd bring you..Uh.." then he realized he had forgotten the flowers and lost things.

"Bring me..What?"

"Um, well I.."

Then Silvermist flew in with the playing card. "Bobble!" she said. "You forgot this, I thought you might want it back." Then through clenched teeth she said: " fix your hair." Then unclenching her teeth bid a hello then an immediate farewell to Tink.

Bobble handed her the card.

"Aw! Thanks Bobble it's just what I needed!" she set back to her project and inserted the card.

He looked back at the girls for help and they were mouthing the words _compliment her._

"Uh, that's a fine machine you're making there."

"Really? So you know what it is?" she asked excited. "Because so far no one else has."

"Why yes, it's a …" he didn't know what it was.

In flew Fawn to the rescue. "Hey Tink! What's that?"

"Oh, hi Fawn. It's supposed to be a flying machine. Like what we use to-."

"'K! Bye!" then she zipped off back to her hiding spot. But not before handing the flowers to Bobble.

'Hey Bobble, could you hand me a hammer?" Tink asked.

Nervous and without thinking he handed her the flowers into her open hand.

"Uh, these are flowers."

"Oh! So they are!" said Bobble. "How observant miss Bell! My mistake! Here's the hammer. But I do get the flowers and the hammers confused so often"

"Uh…understandable." said Tink uncertain with a smile.

"So anyway, I was uh wondering if maybe you'd like to.." but before he could finish, in flew Terrence.

"Hey Tink, ready?" he asked.

"Yup. "Said Tink. "Me and Terrence are gonna go play checkers, but I'll catch up with you later, alright?"

"Well, sure Miss Bell, I'll be seeing you in a bit, go have fun." And with that, they took their leave.

The girls came over to the disappointed Bobble.

"Tough luck sweet pea." Said Rosetta. "It would appear you have some competition."

"wait! we're playing a game?" asked Silvermist.

"well, we are now." Said Iredessa.

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think and review! Give me ideas people!**


	2. a little help

**All right, I think I can make this not suck, so bare with me here. Bobble and Tinkerbell? The next Spova! Ha ha ha ! IF YOU DON'T GET IT PLEASE PARDON MY DORKNESS. This is for Prinzzez-Kitten, cuz she rox and my cousin Christy, cuz she's right behind me. Nuff said. Lol. Disclaimer: I own this bag of Fritos****®, ****but not Tinkerbell. The flowers are once again crying. Stop crying please! It's driving me mad! Well, madder!**

The girls followed Bobble back to the workshop saddened, and found Clank there covered in tree sap.

"Wha-? Never mind, I don't wanna know." Said Bobble then sat down at the workbench.

" Ey, what's wrong with 'im?" Clank asked Rosetta.

" He's having girl problems, peach blossom." She responded.

"I am not!" exclaimed Bobble. " I just, I just.." then he put his head down on the table.

'There there, it's alright." Said Fawn patting him on the back. "We'll help ya."

" There's nothing to help with!"

"Aw, how cute, he's in denial." Said Silvermist. "We gotta help him now."

"Well of course!" said Rosetta. "My match-making talents are only challenged by those in nature."

"Well I don't think we should meddle." Said Iredessa.

"Well that's what makes it fun!" said Fawn.

"What are they talking about?" Silvermist asked Clank.

"No clue."

"But even if I did like her," said Bobble. "And I'm not saying I do. Cause I don't! What would she see in me? I'm just a skinny, boring loser."

"No you're not!" said Iredessa.

"And even if you were, maybe she likes skinny boring losers." Said Silvermist.

They all looked at her.

"Well she might!" she said.

"Sweet pea, if you want her to like you, you gotta be confident." Said Rosetta.

"Yeah!" said Fawn. "No negativity!"

"Well can you blame me? I'm competing with Terrence!" he said. "I mean, I would be. If I liked her. But she's my friend."

"Oh! Are we talking 'bout Tink?" asked Clank.

"No! No, we are not!" said Bobble immediately. "Hush, Clank."

'Oh, all right then." He said, and then added in a whisper. "I won't tell 'em you like her."

Unfortunately, Clank is not a very good whisperer. This set the girls into a rage of giggles.

"Way to go ya snail brain." Said Bobble with a sigh. "Well, now ya know."

"Aw, well I think it's cute, " said Silvermist.

"Now don't you worry, red tomato, we'll help you." Said Rosetta. "Who knows Tink better than her very best friends?"

"Uh, Tink?" suggested Clank.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Said Iredessa.

"You say that about everything." Said Fawn.

"And I'm always right."

"Anyway, what we need to do is figure out what it is Tink likes about Terrence and make Bobble all those things." Said Rosetta.

"All right." Said Fawn ready to take notes. "Shoot."

"He's handsome." Began Rosetta. "Not to mention charming."

"Don't forget funny." Added Fawn.

"And he's sweet." Said Silvermist. "And brave too."

"He's an awfully smart dresser." Said Rosetta. "Sensitive, that's important."

"He's smart." Added Fawn. "He's got a beautiful voice."

"He's dreamy." Said Silvermist.

Everyone looked at her, puzzled.

"Well, he is." She insisted.

Iredessa saw the light vanish from Bobble's face with each compliment to Terrence.

"But Bobble's got personality." She tried.

"Well yes that's true." Said Rosetta. "But so does Terrence."

"Aye, isn't there anything he isn't good at?" asked Bobble with a sigh.

"Tinkering!" said Iredessa. "You have that much in common with Tink."

"Well that's true lightning bug, but it may not be enough." Rosetta said. "But what will work is a makeover. Inside and out."

"Oh! I love makeovers! I wanna go after Bobble!" exclaimed Silvermist.

"What do you have in mind, Rose?" asked Fawn.

"Honey, when I'm through with him you won't even recognize him." Said Rosetta.

"Should I be worried?" he whispered to Iredessa.

"I think I'm worried enough for the both of us." She responded.

Duh duh duh! Poor Bobble! What will Rosetta do? What will the new Bobble look like? Will Tink like him? Why am I asking you questions only I know the answer to? But I am asking you to review. Do it for Bobble, show him you care. 3


	3. some confidence

All right, I'm here. What cha gonna do about it? I'll tell ya what you'll do, you're gonna shut up and read this. I'm sorry it's been awhile, my computer crashed and this was the one document that wasn't retrieved and then I forgot to save it the second time, it's just been crazy. This chappie is for everyone who reviewed, you guys really made me feel bad for not updating, and I felt like you hated me. THANK YOU FOR CARING SO MUCH!!!!!! All right, disclaimer: if I owned Tinkerbell it would've been a movie, like sooner. So yeah, let's just get on with it.

After hours of plucking, primping and a whole lotta other makeover terms, Rosetta was just finishing the masterpiece that was to be Bobble.

"Tweezers," she demanded with an out stretched hand.

"Tweezers," said Silvermist, handing them to her.

"Powder," said Rosetta.

"Powder," said fawn, handing them to her, sending Bobble into a fit of coughs.

"Pliers," said Rosetta.

"Oh, come? Pliers? Why do you- ah!" expressed Bobble, not having much affect.

"Wait, wait, hold it," said Rosetta suddenly, stepping back. "Don't move. He is finished."

The other girls turned to see the new Bobble, and were shocked in the best possible way. His hair was managed and shorter, and Rosetta had removed his glasses to reveal-dare I say it- _d_r_e_a_m_y eyes. He was, well, imagine Zac Efron with red hair. I know, woah, right? He picked up the mirror and was simply speechless, surprised at his own reflection.

"You look awesome," said Fawn.

"Good work Rose," said Iredessa.

"Can I move yet?" asked Silvermist.

"Why thank you girls, I do what I can," replied Rosetta as modestly as modest can be for her. "But the rest is up to Bobble."

"Ay, but do you really think I can do it?" he asked.

"Well sure as sunshine, grasshopper!" said Rosetta. "But you can't slouch."

"And ya gotta keep cool." Said Fawn.

"But don't be too snobbish," said Iredessa. "Be sure to listen."

"But don't be too quiet." Said Rosetta. "By confident."

"But be fun," said Fawn.

"Compliment her."

"Make her come to you."

"Be mysterious."  
"Mysterious?! Be open!"

"Don't be too obvious!"

"Impress her."

"Ay, I appreciate the help ladies," sad Bobble sadly. "But this is all to overwhelming. Maybe I'm not meant to be with Ms. Bell, I don't' think I can do this."

"Of course you can," said Silvermist, finally moving. "All you gotta do is gather up all that courage just bursting inside of you and ya gotta, ya gotta put it in a bottle…"

"A bottle?" asked Bobble.

"Stay with me here. And then ya gotta take that bottle and shake it all up really hard and then like open it before it like explodes and makes a mess and gets everyone wet." She explained, falling backward from her expressive gestures. "Ya see what I mean?"

"I suppose so," he responded, hesitantly. "But what if I-?"

"No." said Silvermist getting up.

"But what if she-?"

"No!" she said, moving toward him.

"But how can you-?"

"NO! No no no no negativity!" she said, pushing him out the door. "Just do it!"

And he was out and she shut the door.

"Sweet pea, do you even know what we were talking 'bout?" asked Rosetta.

"Sweaters?" asked Silvermist with a smile.

Okay, short I know. But I gotta a whole more in store. Sooooo. . . . Now I need help. What should Bobble do to impress Tink?

Make her jealous

Sing her a song/write her a poem

Try to be a hero

All of the above

Sweaters (I'm sorry, what were we talking about?)

So review and vote, cause I got a lot up my sleeve. I'm back baby!!!!!!!


	4. an attempt at bravery

So here I am. I'm finally on spring break, cause my school is dumb and only gives us a week. So I'm gonna updater cause I'm on a roll. Disclaimer: I own nothing with pixie dust and wings, unless you count these hot wings that seem to sparkle.

Bobble, forced out of his own workshop and full of nerve, went out in search of Tinkerbell. He found her just finishing up her game of checkers with Terrence. While he had some time to spare, he tried thinking of what he was going to do. Something, he realized too late, he should've done before he allowed Silvermist to force him out here.

"So what cha gonna do?" asked a voice behind him, interrupting his thoughts.

He turned around startled and saw it was Fawn.

"So? What cha gonna do?" she asked again.

"Um . . . . I'm not sure just yet." He replied hesitantly.

"Well, you better hurry up," she said, hovering over him. "Don't tell me you never thought of what you'd do if you could."

"Well, I mean. . . perhaps, at times." He mumbled.

"Ah-huh, I see." Said Fawn, assuringly "Well, if there's one thing I know it's this; nothing gets people's attention more than glory, especially girls'"

"How would you know?" he asked.

"Oh, gee, I don't know, lucky guess." She said with a happy-sarcastic tone.

"Ay, right, sorry." Said Bobble.

"So all we have to do is make Tinkerbell see you being heroic."

"But isn't that a little. . . . Dishonest?"

"What? No, no! It's. . . . like playing a game." Said Fawn. "Yeah yeah! Imagine we're playing save the baby bird!"

"Playing the. . save . .what?" asked Bobble, confused as Fawn flew up to a high tree. She flew to a bird's nest a chirped something to the baby birds in it. They chirped back happily and she flew back down to Bobble.

"Okay, it's all set," she said. "Follow my lead."

"Wait, what are we doing?" he asked as she flew away again. "What's going on?"

"Bobble?" asked a voice from the other side of the bush.

Bobble turned around embarrassed and saw it was Tinkerbell who had spoken.

"Oh, well hello there Ms. Bell." he said. "Um. . . . How are things?"

'Uh, fine." She said. "And you? What are, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was here with Ms. Fawn." He said.

"Oh. So where is Fawn?"

"Oh, well. She uh, she uh. . . ."

Just then Fawn's voice cam from the tree where the nest was.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "Someone do something! The baby bird fell!"

They both looked up and saw the little bird falling helplessly from the tree. Bobble quickly ran under in it hopes of catching it. He swiveled left and right, nervous and not well balanced, hoping he'd catch it. And when he did, it landed on top of him. It was safe, but it was ON TOP OF HIM!!!

"Uh, could someone be as so kind as to lend me a hand?" he said from beneath the bird who was awfully heavy for a baby. Terrence flew over.

"Hey there little guy." He said sweetly. "Don't be scared, I'm here to help you." He said Extended his hand. ;'That's right little buddy, everything's okay." And he picked him up and brought the bird safely to his nest.

"Try to careful, okay pal?" said Terrence and the happy little bird gave a thankful cheep.

"Aw, Terrence!" said Tink. "That was so sweet."

And they flew back to their game, leaving poor Bobble by himself on the ground.

"Well that didn't go like I planned." Said Fawn, swooping down to help him up.

"I'll say," he said sadly, rising to his feet. "If Terrence hadn't been there, who knows what would've happened to that little bird."

"Oh, it would've have been fine," said Fawn. "Chirper's an excellent flyer as well as an amazing little actor."

Bobble sighed. "I guess I'm just not the heroic type."

"No, no you're not." Said Fawn, thinking. "Maybe one of the others has an idea."

**Okay, there's more to go. Since I can't wait to update now, I think I'm gonna do all the ideas I had ya'll vote on. But I would love if you had ideas for specifics. Remember to review because . . . . because. . . . BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO!!!! Please?**


	5. are you ignoring me?

**Hey hey, yeah. . . It's been two years, Hate me much? I was inspired by one review by "Coolgirl" to continue. Hopefully there are others who care about my story. Now don't hate me but I have a twist coming later okay?**

"Okay now sweet pea since bravery didn't do the trick let's try to mosey up another alley." said Rosetta.

"What did you have in mind?" Bobble asked, uneasy.

"Well don't nothing get the ladies fretting like the highest apple on the tree."

"What?""Basically, sugar, we all want what we can't have." she replied with a chuckle. 'You want Tinker Bell, don't cha?"

"Well, I suppose, but I wouldn't…"

"I totally get it!" exclaimed Silvermist. 'It's like when there's one cookie left over and you really want it but someone else already called dibs, but they're still on their first cookie and they're eating it slowing and the anticipation *dramatic pause* kills you!"

"Actually, yeah. Sil's got it." said Rosetta.

"Rosetta I don't think she like her because he can't have her. . ." began Iredessa.

"Well, it certainly helps.' replied Rosetta. "Now hun, the solution is simple. You just gotta ignore Tinker Bell."

"Ignore her?" asked Bobble.

"Rosetta, I don't think that's the best idea." added Fawn.

'Pish posh." she said. "I've seen it work wonders. The flower who misses the rain is the most grateful. Now let's shake a tail feather."

They all flew towards the beach where Tink always went at this time of day to search for lost things.

"Wait, Bobble likes a flower? I don't get it." said Silvermist before taking off.

FLYING FLYING FLYING.

"Okay, now there she is sweet beat." whispered Rosetta. 'Now you just walk on past her without so much as a howdy-do. You got it?"

"I-well…"

"You can do it Bobble!" said Fawn.

"Guys, being rude? Is this really necessary?" asked Iredessa. "There must be a better way."

"In the name of love!" exclaimed Silvermist in her dramatic way. "Bobble go ignore her!"

She pushed him out of the bushes and into plain sight. He took a deep breath and walked as confidently as he could in Tinker Bell's view.

"Oh, hey Bobble." she said. No response. _Maybe he didn't hear me. _"Hey Bobble! What's up?"

Wow, he is really good at ignoring people. She flew up to him. "Hello? Bobble? Is anyone home?"

Still no response. Tinker Bell flew away, the other fairies gave Bobble a thumbs up from their hiding spot. All except Iredessa who crossed her arms, disapproving of rudeness.

None of them noticed that Tinker Bell had returned with some new invention. She brought the device to her lips an loudly exclaimed "HEY BOBBLE!" Causing the poor tinker fairy to lose not only his balance, but his cool as well.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Bell!" he began, still slightly frightened. "How-how do you do?"

'I'm fine.' she said, unsure if he was. "I thought you were deaf or something. I called your name twice."

'Oh, oh did you?" he gave a nervous chuckle. "I guess I didn't notice."

"You weren't ignoring me were you?

"Me? No no never! I suppose I was just a little distracted with uh… the sky. Has it, has it always been that blue?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I guess I never noticed. So I'll see you later?""Later? Oh yes, that's when you'll be seeing me!"

"Okay then, bye."

"Bye."

Tinker Bell flew off and her friends flew in besides the fluster Bobble.

"Well that could have gone better." said Fawn.

"Ya think?" he asked, sadly. "I'm hopeless."

"Awh, don't say that!" said Fawn. "Just wait Tink'll see what she's missing.""Yeah, and she's missing it." he said even sadder.

"Oh, this is depressing." remarked Silver mist. "Is it my turn next?"

"I think we should really stop meddling." said Iredessa for the umpteenth time.

"It's not meddling if it works!" replied Silvermist. "Besides, I have a completely brilliant plan! It can't possibly fail!""Unless it involves me." remarked a still defeated Bobble.

**Awh! It breaks my heart! Poor Bobble, can't believe I abandoned him! Review ya'll cause I'm eager to finish this and hear what you all have to say!**


	6. a misunderstanding

**Hey hey, back again. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm having an absolutely fabulous week so I decided to update. I was inspired to update when I kept going to fan fiction and saw The Owl's Pen hadn't updated What Took You So Long and I was uber sad because it is the best Toy Story fic and my most favorite thing ever of anything of all-time. So if I made any of you that sad, I apologize. I'm so sorry it's been so long. But writer's block is a pain. I own nothing.**

"Guys I really think we should just drop the matter." said Iredessa. "We're doing more harm than good."

"I'm starting to think you're right, Dess." confessed Rosetta. "If my strategies ain't doing the trick, I do declare I can't think of a thing that'll do otherwise."

"Hey no fair! We can't quit when it's finally my turn!" said Silvermist.

"Sil's right guys!" agreed Fawn. "We can't give up on poor Bobble!"

"I never said 'give up' on him," said Iredessa. "I just meant that we should-"

"Try harder!" said Fawn and Silvermist together, both excited.

"I'm afraid nothing will help me much lassies." said Bobble sadly, turning to leave. "But thank ya all so much fer trying. I truly appreciate it."

"NO!" remarked Silvermist dramatically. "We shall not stop in the name of love! We will keep trying as long as fools fall in love! Because love. . .love is a temple, love is a higher law. We've only got one love, one heart. . ."

'What is she talking about?" whispered Iredessa to Rosetta.

"Not a clue, but she's on a roll." she responded.

". . . All you need is love! It's just a love story, Bobble, just say yes!" she finished up her speech dramatically.

He just looked at her confused. "What?"

"Sug, I think the point Sil was attempting to make is that you can't give up." said Rosetta.

"Yeah, all we'll do whatever it takes to help ya." added Fawn.

'Well that's good Fawn, cause you need to pretend to be his girlfriend." said Silvermist.

"That's ri-wha?" They both looked at her, shocked "Say what?" they asked in unison.

"Silvermist what are you talking about?" asked Fawn.

"What was I not speaking pixie?" she asked. "Cause I forget to do that sometimes. Let me try whale. Oh-ahh-."

"No nom no, we understood you what you said ," said Fawn. "W e just don't understand why."

"Oh, well duh," replied Silvermist. "Bobble is trying to get Tink, but Tink's with Terrence. But if Bobble is with Fawn then Tink will want Bobble."

"Jealousy? Really hon?" asked a skeptical Rosetta.

"Yeah. We couldn't make Tink jealous with him ignoring her, because well. . . He's not good at that." she flew over to Bobble and Fawn. 'But if he had a reason to ignore her. . . Well then . . Uh.."

"She'd have a reason to notice him!" said Rosetta happily. "Oh I do declare, this is an absolutely enthralling plan!"

"But what exactly would I have to do?" asked Bobble.

"Well, if ya wanna woo Tink, make her think ya wanna woo Fawn." said Rosetta, leading Silvermist to do her best ghost impression. "Not that woo hon."

"Okay, okay, not that I'm not happy to help, but why me?

"Cause no one would know how to woo Rosetta, I'm afraid of ghosts, and Iredessa think everything I say is a bad idea." answered Silvermist.

"Hey! Not everything! Just. . . A majority." said Iredessa.

"Well okay. But I better not have to do anything stupid."

"This is so stupid." said Fawn in her Rosetta-approved girly girl beyond all belief outfit, complete with a poofy flower skirt and equally tacky hat to match.

"Now sugar, you can't possibly expect to be "woo-able" without the proper attire!" laughed Rosetta. "Don't slouch!"

"Yeah Fawn," said Iredessa, fighting back giggles. 'You look. . . Wonderful."

"Yeah like petunia threw up!" said Silvermist "Oh, did I say that out loud? I meant uh, pretty." she said through clenched teeth and a nervous smile.

"That's it, I'm leaving." She threw of her flower hat and turned to walk away.

"No no please Ms. Fawn!" pleaded Bobble. "It means so much to me and you do look rather, uh fetching."

Fawn crossed her arms and glared at them all giving her their best puppy dog pout, well except Iredessa, but Silvermist pulled her in and she obliged.

"All right fine, I'll do it, I'll do it."

"Great, cause here she comes." said Rosetta. "Places ya'll, places!"

Iredessa, Silvermist and Rosetta flew from sight as Fawn took her place on a flower petal. Bobble stood behind some grass, a bouquet of smaller flowers in hand. They gave each other the thumbs up as Tink entered.

"Hey, Fawn."

'Oh, hello Tink." she replied, with her "actress' voice, stressing every other word, straining to read the cards Silvermist prepared for her and was displaying from behind Tink.

"Have you seen Bobble anywhere?"

"Why I have not, unfortunately. He certainly brightens up my mood!" She gave a less than convincing chuckle.

"Hm, that's strange. I was sure I'd find him with you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You two have been spending a lot of time together lately. In fact, he's been spending time with Rosetta, Silvermist, and Iredessa too. Everyone but me, I guess." She seemed a little sad. Bobble frowned at the sadness in her voice and Rosetta pushed him forward, taking that as a cue to enter.

"Well hello Fawn! Good day Ms. Bell." he said politely, but the presence of Tink made him almost too nervous to speak. 'Uh, here M-Miss Fawn. I uh, picked ya some flowers' he practically shoved them in her face.

"Oh Bobble how thoughtful! Take flo-oh." she said, reading her line as well as stage direction. "Oh Bobble they are beautiful! I shall treasure them forevermore until they need to be watered because I'' probably forget because I'm lazy \like that but- who wrote this?"

"What?" asked Tink, confused.

"Uh nothing! Nothing!" said Bobble, covering it up. "Uh, you're quite welcome Miss Fawn. But their beauty has nothing against your own." The three girls sighed sweetly from their hiding spot.

"What was that?" asked Tink, looking around.

"Nothing!" said Bobble attempting to cover up again. "It was my heart."

"Your heart?" asked Tink.

"Your heart?" asked Fawn.

"His heart?" questioned the three girls.

"My heart." he said again. 'It's sighing. Hehe. Sighing with. . . With. . ."

"Heartburn." piped in Fawn. The other girls whispered suggestions.

Rosetta: "Poetry!"

Silvermist: "Ghosts!"

Iredessa: "Love!"

"Love!" repeated Bobble.

"Love?" asked Tink.

"Love?" asked Silvermist and Rosetta, looking at Iredessea, Miss Let's-Not-Meddle, who just shrugged and gave a nervous laugh.

"Love." Bobble stated again, uncertainty in his voice as Fawn and Tinkerbell stared at him wondering. _It's now or never, _he thought_, tell Tink how you feel._ "Whenever I see you I can't help it. You're wonderful and funny and creative and whenever I'm near you I get little fluttering insects inside my stomach. . . "

"Butterflies?" asked Tink.

"Bobble eats butterflies?" whispered Silvermist, only to be shushed.

"Aye," said Bobble, weakly smiling flying over to where Fawn sat, looking at Tink.

"Wow Bobble, I never knew you felt this way." said Tink. "Although I can't say I'm entirely surprised. But you know what. . . It just seems right."

"It does?" asked Fawn, slightly surprised.

"It does!" squealed the three girls, still hiding.

"It does?" asked Bobble, his little heart rushing.

"It does." said Tink again. "You two are so cute together!" She thought he was talking to Fawn! They looked at each other and tried to go with it, babbling over each other.

"Aye. . AYE YES!"

"Yeah, he was talking to me."

"Miss Fawn, that's who I meant."

"I'm irresistible."

"I'm so happy for you two!" said Tink. "Oh, I can't wait to tell Terrence! He LOVES hearing about this kind of thing!" She flew away, honestly happy for hr friends who waved goodbye, while sharing secret glance of confusion in what the heck just happened.

" See! See? I told you no good could come from meddling!" said Iredessa as she and the other left their hiding spot. "How do you suggest we fix this?"

"Well I-."

'No don't answer! Can't you see how badly we've messed up? Anymore involvement and Fawn and Bobble with be married living in a seashell on the edge of the beach just to cover this mess!"

"Well, that does sound delightful." said Silvermist, picturing it in her mind."Ya, know it kinda does," said Rosetta, doing the same.

Bobble and Fawn walked up beside Iredessa. "Guys!" said Fawn. "You are missing the point! We've practically ruined Bobble's chances with Tink!"

"Oh not practically, honey blossom!" said Rosetta.

"Really?" asked Bobble.

"No, no. . . completely." said Rosetta. "Rule number one for any sensible fairy is you do n ot steal your friend beau or even their ex. It's just not civilized."

"Boo? Here's more ghost talk!" said Silvermist.

"And ya'll know that Tink cannot keep a secret, so for all of Pixie Hollow knows, you two are an item." said Rosetta.

"Can't we just explain the misunderstanding?" asked Bobble.

"What misunderstanding? My plan worked perfectly!" said Silvermist.

"Fraid not, hon. Then you've got somebody looking foolish, somebody's heartbroken and a whole big mess you just do not wanna deal with." answered Rosetta.

"There's a price that comes with meddling after all," said Iredessa, all _I-told-you-so _like.

"Well, fine." said Fawn. "Besides, fairies around here forget things quicker than a blink of an eye. It's almost time for the changing of the season anyway."

"Right," said Bobble, somewhat happier. "Soon it'll all be behind us."

"Whatever you say, Mr. and Mrs. Kettletree." said Rosetta, smugly.

**One of my longer chapters, I'm working on a Toy Story fic as it has always been my ultimate obsession, but I'm gonna finish it before I publish it, I think. And check out The Owl's Pen's story because it's so amazing and well written and I love it slightly less than air. REVIEW! SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!**


	7. irony

**Hey yo it's AliJo! Ya'll probably hate me, huh? Yeah, my updates are never consistent but cut me some slack, huh? I'm planning for college and a musical and blah blah blah you don't care. So I disclaim whatever it is I'm supposed to disclaim to make it all legal, so here we go.**

The five fairies were in the Tinkers nook, going over their plans for the evening.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do again?" asked a confused Fawn.

"Just pretend you two are together." replied Rosetta.

"Aye, but how exactly do we do that?" asked Bobble.

"Ya know, act all goofy and junk," said Silvermist. "You know how couples are. 'Oh you're so cute' 'Does this dress make me look fat?' 'No, I love you no matter what you look like.' 'What is that supposed to mean?' 'Nothing.' 'You're saying I'm fat, aren't you?'" She continued on with the imaginary couple's conversation while the other looked on.

"Guys, don't over think it," said Iredessa. "I'm sure the whole thing will blow over in a few days, anyhow."

"How can you be so sure?" Fawn asked.

"Because I have got a plan," said Rosetta.

"I think we've had enough plans," said Bobble with a chuckle. "No offense, but they don't seem to being doing me any good."

"Are you saying I don't know what I'm doing?" asked Rosetta, offended crossing her arms.

'Oh, wrong move buddy," said Silvermist, because YOU DID NOT insult Rosetta and live to tell the tale.

"Oh no, I just-"

"You just what?" she asked, more irritated. "Thought I didn't know what I was doing? That this was some kind of game?"

"Rosetta, I think he meant…"

"No!" she cut off Iredessa. "Now it's personal. I am gonna prove you wrong Mr. Phineas T. Kettletree!"

"Oh, full name, he means business,' remarked Silvermist.

"Tinker Bell will love you if it is the last thing I do!" and with that she flew out of the room in a huff.

"Okay then." said Fawn filling the silence left by Rosetta. "Ready to go live a lie?" she asked Bobble. He nodded slowly and sadly. "I suppose."

"Okay then, here we go." and they flew out to where all the fairies were busy doing their jobs, it seemed as that when Bobble and Fawn walked by the fairies hushed and watched them.

"This is a little odd," he whispered to Fawn. "What are we supposed to do, exactly?"

"I'm not sure.' she answered.

"Hold hands!" Silvermist whispered fiercely from behind them. They awkwardly did so. From a nearby tree, Tinkerbell was collecting acorns with Terence and spotted them.

"Oh Terrence look!" she said. "It's Fawn and Bobble! Awh, aren't they cute?"

"Wow, you were right!" he said with a laugh. 'Gotta say, I didn't believe you at first."

"Why not?"

"Well you know what they say about fairies with different talents dating, right?"

"No."

"Well, it never lasts; they're just too different."

"What do you mean? I get along with tons of other fairies with different talents."

"Yeah, well that's different. If they ever wanted to get married or something, how would that work? Each talent dwells in a different area, so. . .""Their love is. . . Doomed?" she asked all too dramatically.

"'Fraid so,' said Terrence. "I've seen it happen dozens of times, afterwards they're not even friends."

"Oh no! Someone's got to warn them!" exclaimed Tinker Bell. 'We need to find a way to break them up without ruing in their friendship!"

**Okay, well this one was shorter, but can you see what I'm setting up here? A little irony pie baked just for you, my loyal readers who have every right to hate me and my inconsistent updating, but read anyways. Review so I can try to suck less! (Oh, and ****Acid Oak****, go right ahead and translate this into Russian!)**** And thank you to ShireHeart and Fatima for their reviews!**


	8. wheres bobble?

**Hey there loyal readers! I can't believe how many of you want me to update so badly, it means a lot. I always hoped I'd never be that one author who NEVER updates, but alas tumblr distracts me and I often forget. Disclaimers and all that jazz, I own nothing.**

After a long day of each fairy doing his or her duties they all gathered in the giant tree in the center of Pixie Hallow to listen to the fairies whose talent was storytelling do just that. Our heroes are once again gathered in the Tinkers' Nook discussing their plans for the evening.

"I don't know you guys, do we really have to go tonight?" asked Fawn.

"Aye," said Bobble. "Maybe the less we're seen together, the sooner this'll die down."

"Oh no no no," said Rosetta, shaking her head. "No one has ever been jealous of a shut-in, sugar plum. There is a certain time frame you two have to keep up with this, well-."

"Lie?" offered Fawn, bluntly.

"Fib?" said Bobble.

"Untruth?" said Silvermist.

"I was _going_ to say charade, to give it a more dignified manner," she said bitterly. "But yes, I suppose."

"What do you mean by 'time frame'?" asked Iredessa.

"Well, lightning bug, I'm glad you asked." Rosetta answered gleefully. "As an expert on relationships-."

"Since when?" asked Fawn.

"-As an expert on relationships," she continued, ignoring her. "I know that in order to be an official couple, you need to be together for a certain amount of time."

"Well how long do you mean?" asked Iredessa, seeing the look of concern upon Bobble and Fawn's faces.

"Well, it depends," Rosetta answered. "I'd say, if you want it to be believable enough but not come off as to serious overall, this would have to continue this. . . for six months."

"SIX MONTHS?!" they exclaimed together.

"Rosetta, that's too long!" said Fawn.

"I agree!" added Bobble. "There isn't another way?"  
"Well one of you could move or die," she suggested with a perky smile.

The 'couple' simply sighed and silently hoped they'd find a solution.

"In the meantime, though, we are going to story time tonight," Rosetta said seriously. "I cannot pass up a public appearance, so neither can you. Be ready in an hour, ya hear?"

Everyone nodded, some more sorrowful than others.

"Oh, I hope it's the one about the elves and the shoes and the beaver and the cookie and the. . ." Silvermist left with her expectations as the fairies left Bobble in the Tinker's Nook.

Bobble let out a sigh as he was left by himself.

"Oh this is a fine kettle of fish you've got Mr. Kettletree," he said woefully. "What are you going to do?"

"Bobble?"

He turned around, frightened, not realizing someone had entered, let alone Tinker Bell.

"Oh, uh, hello Ms. Bell," he said nervously. "How, how are ya?"

"Oh, I'm fine," she replied. "I just couldn't help overhearing what you were saying and I wanted to know if there was any way I could help, possibly?"

"Um. . ." began Bobble, not quite knowing what she meant. Did she know? How could she? Oh gosh! What was he going to do?

"I mean Terrence told me about, well, it's just that. . . you and Fawn, he says it usually doesn't work."

"Uh. . ."

"You know with two fairies of different talents seeing each other," she continued. "He said it's. . . hard."

Did this mean what he thought it did? Were things not working between her and Terrence? Did she return his feelings? See how much they had in common? This was all happening so fast! But wait! She still thought him and Fawn were. . . oh no! He might lose his one shot all because of this lie! What was he going to do?

"Well, Fawn and I are. . . I'm not sure." WHAT COULD HE SAY?

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that," she said sincerely. "Well, you know you can come talk to me anytime. You and Fawn. . . you're two of my best friends, and I'd hate for anything to happen between you." She gave him a reassuring smile as she flew away. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Oh, yes. Yes." He said, flustered. "Tonight you will. . . see me." Then he added a nervous smile. She returned the smile as she left and Bobble sunk into his chair not knowing what to do next.

"Where on earth can that boy be?" Rosetta asked her friends as they gathered in their usual spot for story time. "I mean I understand be fashionably late, but Bobble's not one for fashion."

"Maybe he's not gonna show up," suggested Fawn.

"Oh no no no no!" exclaimed Rosetta dramatically. "That is simply not acceptable! Not only is it just plain rude, but it also makes you look bad, Fawn dear. I mean, you'll forever be the girl who got stood up at story time by Bobble!"

"And that's bad because. . .?"

"Well peach tree, let's face," began Rosetta, fanning herself. "In these sorts of affairs, fairies take sides, and let's face it, who are people gonna side with?"

"Ugh!" exclaimed Fawn. "Why is this so hard?"

"You think this is hard, you should try and actual relationship sugar."

"Ya know, I think this is kind of fun,' said Silvermist as she traced the bark on the tree where she sat.

Her friends simply looked at her in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" said Rosetta.

"It's like one big game of pretend," Silvermist answered. "I say next, we all be mermaids."

"Anyway," continued Rosetta. "We need to find Mr. Kettletree, so girls let's split up. Silvermist, you check by the refreshments."

"Gladly!"

"Iredessa, you check the front and I'll mingle and see if anyone's spotted him."

"What about me?" asked Fawn,

'Oh, no no," said Rosetta. 'You stay here and wait, we can't have him coming back and you being nowhere to be found. That is not how these things work, dear."

Fawn pouted as she was left alone. This was certainly not her idea of fun at all!

"Well isn't this a fine kettle of fish you've gotten yourself into!" she remarked to herself.

"Fawn?"

Fawn turned around, terribly surprised to find that she was not actually alone, and saw Tink flying in to sit beside her.

"Oh . . . hi Tink!" Fawn said awkwardly with a nervous laugh. "So uh. . . what's up?"

**Sorry its so short, I quite honestly nearly forgot about this story! Please don't hate me too much!**


End file.
